Line Rider
Line Rider is a well-known flash game, originally posted on DeviantArt by Slovenian Boštjan Čadež (aka fšk) in September 2006. In the game, the player "draws" lines as a track which a character called "Bosch" rides on. On July 1 2008, an updated version, using Microsoft Silverlight 2, as opposed to Flash, appeared on Linerider.com with the ability to share tracks. Also in 2008, a retail version, Line Rider 2: Unbound, was released. GameplayLine Rider - Gameplay, credit Wikipedia, with references given below. The basic concept is to draw one or more lines with the mouse on which a boy (referred to as "Bosh" by the creatora few things about line rider - fšk's DeviantART journal, December 11, 2006) on a sled can ride after the player presses the "Play" button. The game includes simulated physics, which means the track must be sufficiently smooth to prevent the character from falling off the sled. The author has said that he prefers the description "toy" to "game," as there is no goal to accomplish, nor does it have an end.Line Rider on deviantART In spite of its simplicity, many complicated tracks have been created, which include loops and other stunts. New tracks can consist of unrealistic tricks such as "flings" and "manuals" both on and off the sled. Some tracks are even set to music and include hand-mountain slopes and trees. Tracks are typically shared among users by uploading a video to web sites, such asYouTube or Google Video.Movies at Official Line Rider site. Revision 6.2 of Line Rider was released in August 2007, and was optimized to run more smoothly, and to have a higher-powered zoom tool. The game does allow created tracks to be saved, and shown to the public (only if creator wishes to do so). The storage is not on the Line Rider website, but on the user's hard drive, therefore allowing maximum storage implication and quicker access to stored tracks. In order to allow public viewing, the user must be logged into the website server. On July 1, 2008, the original Flash version was replaced by a new one written in Silverlight. It includes a new feature that allows people to send tracks to other people via Windows Messenger. On October 23, 2009, this was replaced by Beta 3, which has the option to use dual players, a camera, trapdoor and deceleration lines. Basics The basic concept is to draw a line, press play, and watch Bosh, the guy on the sled, ride down it. The game is presented as a sandbox with buttons across the top. Basic Features of Beta 2 (since it is the most used version): *The Pencil and Straight Line tools are used for drawing lines. *There are three line types: Normal Lines (Blue), Acceleration Lines (Red), and Scenery Lines (Green). These can be selected via three swatches after you select either the pencil or line tool. *Lines can be deleted using the Eraser. *The Zoom Tool is used to zoom in or out on part of the track. *The view of the track can be moved with the Hand Tool. *Tracks can be loaded or saved using the Disk. *The current track can be deleted using the Trash Can. Awards *"Jay is Games" - "Best Webtoy of 2006 Award" *"GDC 2007" - Innovation Trivia *The creator refers to Line Rider as a toy rather than a game, due to the fact there is no goals to achieve. 'A TRIBUTE TO LINE RIDER> ' Line Rider is at once a model of every man, and also an individual for whom we should hold great regard. His is a fate drawn on a blank slate, sure in path but difficult in execution. His path is frought with difficult and sometimes impossible obstacles which all end, ultimately, in certain death. Yet, alone, he faces these tasks head on without complaint or objection. He merely blinks at such fatally dire consequences as pixel-crushing jump, staggering boredom (should he stall on course) and infinite chasm. Only by the tack of his scarf do we know his trajectory in the chalk white matrix. God speed, Line Rider. Think of his three pixel kids sitting at home, and his wife, who knit him the scarf. All for our entertainment. References Category:Line Rider